


The Dishes

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Dishes, F/M, Sex, Smut, kitchen, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Matt Smith, is looking very sexy doing the dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo Matt's mom tweeted of him doing the dishes.

After dinner, you stripped off your dressy work clothes and kicked them toward the bedroom closet. Grabbing an oversized button-up pajama shirt, you slipped into it and rolled the long sleeves up to your elbows. The shirt was long enough to cover your bottom and since it was a slightly warm spring night, you opted to go bottomless for the evening and left the first two buttons open, your collarbones peeking out. Your panties were covered with the shirt and your legs needed the freedom. You descended down the stairs toward the kitchen while forcing your thick hair into a sloppy bun on the top of your head.

You heard water splashing in the kitchen and knew your boyfriend was doing the dishes already. This didn't surprise you one bit. He was constantly helping out around the house even though his job was extremely demanding.

Leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, you crossed your arms and surveyed the gorgeous sight before you; your wonderful boyfriend of two years, Matt Smith, elbows deep in sudsy water doing the dishes. The muscles in his arms danced with each scrubbing movement.

Your eyes traveled south down his lean yet very toned back. You praised the thin material of his tee shirt for leaving little to the imagination. The hem of the shirt was hitched up on the belt around his jeans. With each scrub, you caught a glimpse of skin. Next, you dropped your eyes to his perfect ass. You knew that glorious ass well.

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/CateShaw84/media/matt-smith-dishes-460x370_zps9f55c417.jpg.html)

Feeling the heat of your stare, Matt turned his head your way. "Almost done, darling." He shared a tiny grin and turned back to his chore.

You pushed off the doorframe with your elbow and sauntered over next to him. Grabbing a hand towel, you took the last washed plate from his wet hands and dried it.

He moved behind you and wrapped his long arms around your waist and nuzzled his face into the back of your neck.

"Matt!" You squealed. "You're soaked!"

His hands were still dripping and he stuck them under your baggy yet thin pajama shirt, caressing your stomach. The front of his shirt was drenched and pressed into your back. You couldn't help but laugh. He pressed his lips to the nape of your neck and laughed with you.

You put the dish carefully on the counter and turned around in his arms to face him. Tossing the towel behind his head and grabbing the other end of it, you supported his neck, tugged the towel toward yourself and brought his face closer for a kiss.

It started out innocently enough. He peppered your lips with gentle kisses, keeping his hands around your waist. His chest pressed against yours, the wetness of his shirt bleeding into your own. Being bra-less, your nipples began to stand at attention in reaction to the sudden chill. The pressure of Matt's chest pressing into them caused desire to begin pooling from your core.

A slight moan escaped your lips and Matt began to kiss you harder. His hands tightened around your waist and traveled up your back, beneath your shirt. You were pinned between him and the counter; there was no other place you'd rather be at this moment.

Matt's mouth left yours and trailed kisses from your jawline just beneath your ear and down your neck to the center between your collarbones. Pressing his pelvis into yours, he made sure to keep you pinned as his hands slipped back out from your shirt and began to work on the buttons on the front.

Dropping the towel, you gripped the edge of the counter, impatiently waiting for him to expose your breasts. He took his time and locked his eyes with your own. His fingers grazed your skin, going from one button to the next. You bit your bottom lip at his touch. He knew he was teasing you.

Finally, there were no more buttons to undo. You held your breath watching him glance down at your chest. Only a thin trail of skin showed, your wet shirt clinging to your breasts. Placing a hand on either side of you on the counter, he lowered himself for his lips to meet the soft and tender skin just between your breasts. He kissed, then nipped and started a trail down to your stomach. Letting go of the counter he knelt before you and firmly grasped your hips. He brushed his tongue along the top of your panties and then gently blew air on the same spot causing goosebumps to appear across your flesh and a groan to leave your lips. The reaction pleased him and he quickly stood, grasping your waist and propping you up to sit on the counter.

His actions then became so fast. Before you knew it, your shirt was being slipped off at your shoulders and his mouth met one breast while his hand roughly cupped the other. Your legs had spread to welcome his slender frame in and you wrapped them around him. You could feel his hard on pressing against you. Your head fell back with the sudden overwhelming pleasure and you tangled your fingers into Matt's hair.

This sweet yet intense man could unravel you with one touch. You needed him now. You forced him off and grabbed him by the buckle of his belt and hastily undid it. Matt reached up over his head and grabbed his shirt from behind and yanked it off in one fluid motion. He stepped back to let his jeans drop, then kicked them away. You weren't surprised to find he had been going commando and it thrilled you that there was one less article of clothing to remove.

You reached out for him and he threw himself back into your embrace. Your hands explored his back while his tugged at the elastic band in your hair. He loved your hair and found it extremely sexy when it was disheveled. Your hair fell and pooled around your shoulders. Matt cupped your face and crushed his lips into yours, evading your welcoming mouth with his tongue.

His member pressed harder against your sex, your arousal dampening the thin fabric of your panties.

Breaking away and panting, you pressed your foreheads together catching your breath. His eyes were full of lust and he gave you a cheeky grin before he growled and demanded to you, "Bedroom. Now."


End file.
